Team FLLK
by WaddyNL
Summary: Hello. This is a thing. Have fun
**_So. Hello there. As you can see. This is a thing. The story takes place 6 years after the vytal festival. Alot of backstory will be explained later and alot of bullshit will happen before i'm even going to consider wrapping this up. So. Constructive criticsm and hate is welcome. Fucking burn me to the ground idgaf._**

 ** _Anyway. With that dealt with. Enjoy the first part!_**

The day started with my room being completely on fire. Which coincidentally, wasn't my fault. Okay maybe a little. Being able to shoot fire and having really vivid dreams does that sort of thing to you. Luckily I have control of the fire so it doused the moment I snapped my fingers. The curtains still smouldering a little bit. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Leo Rowark. Pyromancer extraordinaire and professional jokester.

I sat up and looked around my room. A mess, as always. I liked it that way. Tidiness wasn't in my nature. I got up and dressed myself. My usual attire of black jeans, a white blouse and my jet black jacket hanging over my chair. I walked downstairs and into my living room. I say mine, I don't live on my own. Mercury, my friend and kind of sort of teacher owned the house. Emerald was his kind of sort of girlfriend. I say girlfriend. More like a "friends with extreme benefits" Type of relationship. Bài was a friend of Emerald. She's kind of bitch. "Leo! First day at beacon today! "Mercury yelled from the kitchen, the smell of pancakes filling the living room. Burnt pancakes that is. "I know. I know. Do I have to?" I yelled back. "Yes you have to. I promised Jaune I'd send you there" He replied. A clang was heard. Confirming my suspicion the pancakes got burnt and he threw the pan in the sink.

"I already hate it here" I said to myself as soon as I walked up to the courtyard. I saw several people entering the school. Most of which were probably the same age as me. I saw the teachers outside as well. Jaune Arc was the only teacher I knew so I knew I should keep him my friend. At least for now. I saw several other people I knew I'll tell you all about when they become important. And at long last. I saw Fenrir and Lilly. They looked at me. And I looked at me. For a split second nothing happened. Until I got hug tackled by Lilly "LEEOOO. Where have you been?" Lilly yelled in my ear. "Ugh...Hey Lil" I could barely get out due to her crushing my ribs with her hug "Lil. Watch the ribs" "Oh. Sorry Leo" Lilly smiled apologetic and let go of me. Her blonde hair was hanging in front of her face. Which she blew out the way. "Hey Leo. What's up?" Fenrir walked up to me. Hands in his pockets and a grin from ear to ear. "Where have you been man?" Fenrir asked. "You know. Places" I replied "Places"? "Yeah. Places" "Guys. We should head inside" Lilly interrupted. "Right" Fenrir and I spoke simultaneously. "Where's Kit though"? I asked. Kit was a girl I met along with Fenrir and Lilly. "I dunno" They answered at the same time. The two looked at each other and looked away again. Both blushing. "My god you two. Keep the failed flirting for when I have a bucket to puke in" I cleverly remarked. "We'll find Kit inside I think" I dragged the two behind me to the entrance of the school.

As we stepped inside I immediately spotted Kit. Just as cute as ever...Did I say cute? I meant cute as in puppy cute. Not the "I think she's everything I want in a girl" Kind of cute. "There she is" Lilly remarked and pointed towards her. "Hey you three" Kit saw us and smiled at us. Even her smile was cute. I said it again didn't I? You know what i mean by cute. Kit walked towards us and hugged all three of us. "I haven't seen you guys in so long. What have you three been doing"? She asked. "You know. Stuff" I cleverly replied "Stuff"? "Yeah. Stuff" "Sounds fun" Kit remarked. I could taste the sarcasm in her voice. "Well what did you do" I replied to her sarcasm "None of your business" she bit back. I growled and she laughed. "I did nothing. As usual" I said shrugging. "Guys. Miss Goodwitch is gonna do her speech" Fenrir chimed in. Ending the conversation.

"Sleeping on the ground. How classy" I said louder than I expected. "Don't be such's a little bitch Leo. Its only temporarily. Tomorrow we get our own dorms" Fenrir replied with his arms crossed. "It's still bullshit Fen" I said. "Why not a legit bed other than just a sleeping bag?" "Because costs man. Beds for thousands of students only to sleep in once is pretty dumb" "Ugh…You got a point" I laid down and look at the ceiling. I could hear a lot of people walking around, talking to each other. I'm not a talker if you haven't figured it out yet. "I feel like this whole school thing is gonna be either really dumb or really good. Haven't figured that out yet" I said more to myself than to Fenrir. "I guess we'll see" Fenrir replied

"I guess we will" I said as I drifted asleep


End file.
